The present invention is directed to a process for forming molten metallic copper of blister quality from cupriferous material. The blister copper is readily transformed into anode copper.
Cupriferous materials are formed by various steps in the production of copper. These copper metallurgical materials include copper precipitates produced by cementation processes as well as collected flue dust and secondary material and copper sulfide concentrates, including sulfide ore and the solid residue from acidic leaching of copper ore materials. These copper materials require further processing to produce metallic copper. Various processes have been conventionally used which entail a multiplicity of steps, do not directly form metallic copper, and/or require elaborate refining procedures and equipment to produce the desired metallic material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,806 to Zimmerley and U.S. Pat. No. 2,668,107 to Gordon et al disclose the smelting of the copper metallurgical material to produce copper matte and slag materials. These processes do not produce the more desired metallic copper. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,671 to Worner teaches the direct continuous production of metallic copper by the utilization of a special compartmentalized furnace. Worner's process further requires special atmospheric controls and regulation of the molten bath circulation to produce the desired product.
The recovery of metallic copper from a cupriferous material by a method which is direct and which substantially utilizes conventional equipment is, therefore, highly desired.